Anne Wölk
Anne Wölk (* 18.Oktober 1982 in Jena ist eine deutsche Künstlerin. Ihr bevorzugtes Medium ist die Malerei. Seit 2013 unterrichtet sie an der Jugendkunstschule Pankow. Die Künstlerin hat ihre Arbeiten in vielen Ausstellungen im In -und Ausland gezeigt, z. B. Miami, Hollywood, New York, Melbourne, Shanghai, London, Valencia, Istanbul, Aalborg, München, Berlin, und Ljubljana. Leben Anne Wölk ist eine deutsche Malerin und zählt zu einer Gruppe figurativ arbeitender Künstler in Berlin. Sie wurde 1982 in Jena geboren und studierte Malerei bei Katharina Grosse und Antje Majewski an der Kunsthochschule Berlin Weißensee und am Chelsea College of Art and Design London. Die Künstlerin erhielt zahlreiche Auszeichnungen und war unter anderem Stipendiatin der Studienstiftung des deutschen Volkes. Ihre Werke werden international in Galerien und Museen, wie dem CICA Museum - Czong Institute for Contemporary Art in Süd Korea, dem Art and Culture Center Hollywood Florida in den USA und dem Elgiz Museum Istanbul in der Türkei ausgestellt. Werk Ein Teil Ihrer Familie stammt ursprünglich aus dem ostpreußischen Königsberg, dem heutigen Kaliningrad. Die Künstlerin zeigt den Menschen als Wanderer zwischen den Welten. Ihre Birkenlandschaften sind durch einen polykulturellen Charakter gekennzeichnet und zeigen deutsche und russische Elemente. Anne Wölks Werk ist bekannt für das Verweben und Collagieren von Bildnarrativen aus einem umfangreichen Science-Fiction Archiv. Sie verwendet als Vorlagen für ihre Bilder Filmstills und collagiert diese mit Themen und Ideen aus populären osteuropäischen und amerikanischen Science-Fiction Romanen. Wölks Malerei setzt sich aus einem Konglomerat gegenständlicher Themen und abstrakter Effekte zusammen. Als Malerin versucht sie Momente und Stimmungen der Wirklichkeit in Schichten zu fassen – Schichten, die aufeinandertreffen und sich wie unterschiedliche Meinungen aneinander reiben. Publikationen 2011-2018 (Auswahl) * Mai 2018, Artist Statement #3, CICA Museum - Czong Institute for Contemporary Art, Gimpo, Süd Korea, Paperback und eBook * Dezember 2016, Kunstwelten 4, Boesner GmbH, 616 Seiten, * Februar 2015 Künstler Monographie Anne Wölk, Malerei & Zeichnung, 52 Seiten, Deutsch/Englisch, 52 pages, epubli GmbH Berlin, ISBN 978-3-7375-2575-6 * März 2013, Love will destroy us in the end, Art Suites Gallery, Istanbul,Türkei * Januar 2013, The New Collectors Book, New York, USA, herausgegeben von Basak Malone LLC, * Mai 2012, My Place, Kunstverein Münsterland, Coesfeld, Kettler Verlag, Deutschland * September 2011, Technology won't save us, Art Suites Gallery, Istanbul, Türkei, Seite 48-51 * Mai 2011, Edition S 36, DSV Kunst Kontor, Stuttgart, Katalog, Seite 30-31 * März 2011, Young European Landscape, Collegium Hungaricum Berlin, Galerie Wolfsen Aalborg(DK), Katalog, Seite 8 * Januar 2011, Realismus, orth für aktuelle Kunst und Galerie Epikur, Seite 79-85 Auszeichnungen * 2014 Artist in Residence in Goriska Brda, Slowenien, Künstlerprogramm der Deutschen Botschaft in Ljubljana, Slowenien * 2014, Artist in Residence, Aldourie Castle, Schottland, Großbritannien * 2013 Kategoriepreis "Art Takes Paris", organisiert von See.Me, New York, USA * 2012, Feldforschung in situ, Artist in Residence Bodensee Art Fund, Deutschland * 2012 Katalogförderung der Union Investment Stiftung, Frankfurt am Main * 2011, Hauptpreis, Papirmasse, Montréal, Kanada * 2008 Stipendium der Marianne Ingenwerth-Stiftung, Bonn * 2008 Artist in Residence Kunstvereins Werkstatt Plettenberg, Nordrhein-Westfalen * 2004-2008 Stipendium der Studienstiftung des deutschen Volkes, Bonn Werke in öffentlichen/privaten Sammlungen (Auswahl) * Proje4L/Elgiz Museum of Contemporary Art (Istanbul, Türkei) * Sammlung Winzer (Coburg/ Deutschland) * Adham El-Khalil Art Collection, (Beirut, Libanon) * Sammlung Wagner (Dresden/ Deutschland) * The Sketchbook Project, Brooklyn Art Library, New York, USA Ausstellungen (Auswahl) * 2018 Artspring Central, Museum Pankow, Berlin, Deutschland * 2018 Artist Statement #3, CICA Museum - Czong Institute for Contemporary Art, Gimpo, Süd Korea * 2017 Smash & Grab, Locust Projects, Miami, USA * 2017 Exposed, Art and Culture Center Hollywood, Hollywood, Florida, USA * 2016 White on, Alfa Gallery, Miami, Florida, USA * 2016 Starz, Alfa Gallery, Miami, Florida, USA * 2015 Painted Surface, Surface Gallery, Nottingham, Großbritannien * 2015 XVII Call, Galleria Luis Adelantado, Valencia, Spanien * 2015 Through the looking-glass Pantocrator Gallery, Shanghai, China * 2015 Small Faces, Large Sizes, Proje4L/Elgiz Museum of Contemporary Art, Istanbul, Türkei * 2014 In Response, Audrey Love Gallery, Bakehouse Art Complex, Miami, Florida USA * 2014 Plan.Open - Neo Craft, Arebyte Gallery, London,, Großbritannien * 2014 International Artist Juried Competition, Art Revolution Taipei, Taiwan * 2013 Love will destroy us in the end, Art Suites Gallery, Istanbul, Türkei * 2013 Alienation/ Estrangement, Proje4L/Elgiz Museum of Contemporary Art, Istanbul, Türkei) * 2012, My Place, Kunstverein Münsterland, Coesfeld * 2012 Home Office of the Fan Fiction Empire, The Residence Gallery, London, Großbritannien * 2012 Formation Plan Open, Arebyte Gallery, London, Großbritannien * 2011 Young European Landscape, Collegium Hungaricum Berlin & Galerie Wolfsen Aalborg(DK), Aalborg Dänemark * 2011 Peep Show, Tape Modern, Berlin * 2011 Realismus, orth für aktuelle Kunst, Aulich Merkle Stiftung, Offenbach am Main * 2011 Technology won't save us, Art Suites Gallery, Istanbul, Türkei) * 2011 Lost, Galerie im Park, Bremen * 2010 Die Kunst der Natur ist die Natur der Kunst", Kunstverein Walkmühle, Wiesbaden * 2010 A Communist Gala, Cuchifritos Gallery, New York, USA * 2009 DOUBLE-SELF, Galerie Marcus Braun-Falco, München * 2008 Highlights of German Academies, Dina4 Projekte, Berlin * 2008 Utopia of Space, Kyrgyz National Museum of Fine Arts, Bishkek, Kirgisistan * 2007 Selection 2007, Proje4L/Elgiz Museum of Contemporary Art, Istanbul, Türkei) Weblinks * annewoelk.de * Blog Anne Wölk * kunstaspekte.de * alfa-gallery.com * artsy.net Kategorie:Künstler Kategorie:Geboren 1982 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Maler der Pop-Art Kategorie:Maler Kategorie:Deutscher Künstler